Carolyn Sixx
View source *History Carolyn Sixx is the daughter of Andy, one of the five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, and Juliet, the Dragonfly Queen. About the Character Physical Description Carolyn Sixx has long black hair with some brown strands mixed in. It's very unkempt and usually sticks up in gigantic tangled spikes on her head. Her skin is a ghostly white, and her eyes are a piercing shade of icy blue. Her eyes are framed by two large black marks that reach across her skin like giant eyelashes. A black stitch runs from the right corner of her mouth to just below the apple of her cheek. Black triangular points reach around her cheeks and stop just below her eyes, and on her left cheek, a single long black streak runs down. Her lips are flushed red, and she has a small black lipring. She was born with her mother's flawless skin, but she likes to paint her arms and neck with black war paint. She's very tall, like her father, and has very long legs. She has multiple piercings in both her ears. Her defining characteristics are her large black bat-like wings similar to her dad's. Personality Carolyn is definitely a wild child. Spending time with people like her dad and her uncles has contributed to her nature. But she also has her mother's soft side. She can sometimes seem a little haunting and cold at first glance, but once people get to know her, she's a loyal friend and awesome to hang out with. She does have a hot temper and short fuse, though. When anyone pisses her off, she can get very angry real quickly. It's at these times when she unleashes one of her special abilities: screaming...like a mix of a banshee and a black metal singer. It has shattered the windows in the school a number of times, and everyone around at those times has had to duck and plug their ears. Besides this, she also inherited her dad's ability to channel the Black Veil Bride and her mother's ability to charm dragonflies. Monster Parents Carolyn's parents are a rather odd pair. Her father Andy is one of five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, the powerful goddess of darkness and the night. His brothers are Jake (The Mourner), Ashley (The Deviant), Jinxx (The Mystic), and CC (The Destroyer). All of the Fallen Angels have their own special ability. Jake can shoot black poison out of his hands, Ashley has the power of fire, Jinxx creates illusions, and CC basically controls the weather, mostly thunder, earthquakes, hurricanes, blizzards; in short, PURE CHAOS. Andy's two powers are the screaming ability and the mental connection to the Bride that his daughter now possesses. He named her after an old friend of his, a mortician named Carolyn. Andy's wife, Juliet, is the Dragonfly Queen, who at one time lived in a tower with her guardian Nikki in the Land of the Living Rock, the territory of an enemy of the Black Veil Bride called the Invasion. She met Andy when he and his brothers were getting ready to go to war with this enemy. Relationships Family Carolyn lives with her mother and father in the Temple of the Black Veil Bride. Sometimes, her uncles come to visit. Friends She's friends with Krystal Killings, the daughter of Kristy Killings. Pets Carolyn has a pet dragonfly named Buzz, one of the many her mother has charmed and tamed. Juliet gave it to her daughter as a gift for her 10th birthday. Romance Carolyn is still looking for the right guy for her, but she does have a crush on a vampire boy named Jeremy, even though he's already dating Creepella Haunt, which she respects. Clothing Carolyn prefers the more hard-core heavy metal style with a touch of glam metal, just like her dad and uncles. Basic Carolyn's hair is in its usual style. She wears a plain black T-shirt under a silver-studded black leather vest. All of her tops have holes torn in the back so she can slip her wings through without complications. She wears black skinny jeans that have slashes on the thighs and on the knees and are held up with a silver belt. The legs of the jeans are tucked into a pair of shiny black cowboy boots. Black leather fingerless gloves with a red five-pointed star (looks like this =>http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/187987_155793041215165_367506974_n.jpg) on both palms cover her hands. On her left wrist, she wears two thick bangle bracelets: one silver and the other black, and around her neck, she wears a tarnished silver chain with a cross hanging from it. Gloom Beach Carolyn's hair is tied into a messy side ponytail with a blood-red ribbon. Her facial markings cut down the glare of the sun, so she doesn't have to wear sunglasses. She wears a black bikini that's made of fabric covered with black fishnet. She has her black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. A dark gray sash is tied around her waist, and her sandals are black platforms with silver chains on them. Dawn of the Dance This is the only time that Carolyn agreed to get her hair done in an updo: a slightly messy bun with a few strands of hair hanging over the nape of her neck. She wears a wedding-styled dress of black tulle and satin, long in the back and short in the front. White diamonds scatter and crackle upward from the hem. Under her dress, she wears distressed black tights and a black and white garter with a gold star oranament (looks like the star on her gloves, only in gold). She adorns her hair with a tiny white diamond tiara with an attached translucent black veil that she either wears covering her right eye or pulled across her face. She wears her trademark black leather fingerless gloves, her cross necklace around her neck, and a pair of black high heels. Dead Tired Carolyn's hair is pulled back in a low ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Her sleepwear consists of a lacy black satin nightdress with a pair of matching footie slippers. She also wears a blood-red eyemask. School's Out Carolyn's hair is in its usual tangled spikes. She wears a strapless black leather corset top with red ribbon lacing in the front and silver studs running up the sides. That's paired with a pair of tight black leather leggings and a pair of five-inch heeled ankle boots. Her jewelry includes her cross necklace, some silver bangles on both wrists, and a bat ring on her left ring finger. concept ©erondagirl's Fallen Angels fanfic http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/8206432 Jeremy the cute little vampire boy ©Hasana-chan http://hasana-chan.deviantart.com/gallery/28483099?offset=72#/d3gwcf6 Creepella Haunt ©Chibi-panda123 http://chibi-panda123.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5aia2n Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OCS Category:Girl OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Character girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Angels Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OCS Category:Girl OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Character girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels